


Atop the Clock Tower

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: Roxas and Hayner have been set up on a date by their friends Yet, while Hayner waits for him, Roxas is nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Atop the Clock Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeasaltSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltSunsets/gifts).



Hayner swung his legs over the side of the clock tower anxiously, desperately trying to not let the two sea salt ice creams in his hand melt. It was now 5 minutes since Roxas was supposed to show up, and hadn’t. It wasn’t that Hayner really minded if Roxas didn’t show up, (he did) but it would mean that the ice cream would go to waste! That was why he was constantly checking to his side and back to see if he had arrived, scanning the crowds down below to spot a familiar blonde  ~~ cute ~~ skater boy. 

Hayner thought back to how he had got himself in this situation. It had been a long while after Sora and his friends left for their ‘big battle’. Apparently Sora temporarily DIED! After somehow coming back, he decided to get the two Twilight Trios, as he called them, to meet. Pence, Olette and Hayner were invited to the Bistro to meet Axel, Xion, and Roxas. Olette near immediately went towards Xion, starting to chat about dresses and other girl stuff. Pence and Axel talked about … something. And so Hayner was left with Roxas. And good God, Roxas was practically the stuff of dreams. Wavy, golden locks on a cute face, with stunning sapphire blue eyes. Hayner never stood a chance.

The conversation started to transition to more deep topics, such as people’s relationships. Olette had asked if any of the once-Nobodies if they had ever been on a date. They had all shook their heads.

“I don’t get how.” Olette remarked after. “You’re all so pretty! Especially Roxas. I can think of quite a few gals who would love to date you.” 

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before quietly muttering, “Into guys actually.”

Hayner had froze at that. This  _ extremely cute _ ,  _ extremely charming _ boy liked guys!? It had to be too good to be true. 

“Maybe you could take Pence or Hayner on a date, or some other guys. I know they'd die at the chance to meet you.” Olette responded, Hayner could almost see the smug look she was giving him, and pointedly looked at the now very interesting floor.

5 minutes later, everyone else around the table were still smiling, and chatting with each other, but not Hayner. He couldn’t help but glance at Roxas every few seconds, desperately hoping yet desperately not wanting for the blonde to catch his eyes. The way that he could see Roxas’s muscles through his t-shirt, the way that his eyes crinkled up when he laughed, his thi- Axel clapped him on the back, shocking him from his incriminating thoughts. Hayner desperately flicked his gaze around the circle of friends, all of them looking at him expectantly. 

“Umm, yeah?” He responded nervously, hoping he had said what was right. The responses from everyone were not quite what he was expecting. Xion and Olette seemed ecstatic, while Pence and Axel seemed almost smug, and Roxas… 

Roxas looked, extremely flustered. He was gripping the edges of his seat, his face a scarily bright shade of red. He looked, adorable. What the hell had Hayner agreed to?

That question was answered for him soon after as Xion helpfully exclaimed, “Oh! You two should go up to the clock tower! It seems like the perfect place for a date.” 

If Hayner’s thoughts had been projected out for everyone to hear, no one would be able to hear anything except a loud shriek. The normally cool and collected Hayner was now a blushing and panicking mess. Nothing could have prepared him for this. “ _ You should have been listening to them _ ” His thoughts screamed at him “ _ You shouldn’t have gotten distracted by that cute little- _ ”

“So i-is that god, I mean good, for you?” Hayner heard Roxas stammer. The skater boy blinked, taking a moment to comprehend the words he just heard.

“What do you mean?” Roxas somehow turned an even darker shade of red, covering his face with his hands as everyone else eagerly watched on. 

“F-for the d-date, I mean. P-pick you up a-at 2?” Roxas peeked through his hands from the curled up position on the chair, an action that made Hayner’s heart somehow pound even more in his chest. He could absolutely get used to this. Realizing he wanted a response, Hayner nodded, sealing his fate.

Which is how he now found himself holding dripping ice cream alone at the top of the clock tower. Hayner glanced impatiently at the sun, its position much lower than it had been. His spirits sank. ‘ _ Roxas must not be coming. _ ’ He thought, dejectedly getting up. ‘ _ It’s fine, It’s not like this really mattered or anything. _ ’

Hayner had just turned around, only to find a dripping wet Roxas, out of breath, with his hands on his knees. The blonde looked like he'd just been dumped in the sea with how wet his clothes were.

The keyblade wielder glanced up, grinned, before panting out a quick “Hey.” Hayner blushed and couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Hey.” He returned. Roxas took note of the still dripping ice cream and reached for it, Hayner responding by moving to give it to him. Their fingertips brushed against one another, and the two jolted back as if they had been shocked, faces red. Hayner shakily offered a hand to help Roxas up, which the other slowly took. The two now stood face-to-face, gazing into each others eyes. Hayner couldn’t help but see how deep of a blue Roxas’s eyes were, and how the few freckles on his cheeks just accentuated his-

Roxas slowly pulled his hand out of Hayner’s, to which the flustered skate boy quickly relinquished his hold of. There was a short pause, the two boys desperately trying to avoid catching the other’s eye before Hayner finally piped up.

“We should uh, probably eat these ice creams before they melt.” He muttered, holding out one ice cream to Roxas while still not looking at him. The aforementioned simply nodded, not that Hayner was looking at him out of the corner of his eye no never, and prized the ice cream from him, carefully avoiding any contact with Hayner.

The two were now finally sitting together, licking at their ice creams and staring off into space, and absolutely not stealing glances at the other before turning away sharply. 

Hayner could hardly concentrate, not when this adorable boy was just sitting there at arm’s reach. ‘ _ I could grab his hand _ ’ He thought, ‘ _ but maybe that’s too forward? Or maybe it isn’t forward enough. Should I be doing something else?? Should I talk to him or- _ ’

“So” Roxas murmured, startling Hayner out of his self-induced gay panic. “I uh, want to thank you. For doing this, I mean. I’ve never really, been on a date before. So, thanks.” Hayner wanted to respond, wanted to say something but didn’t want to make a fool of himself. So he settled for something else. He reached out and interlocked his fingers with Roxas’s. His date blinked and glanced over at their hands, before slowly looking up at the by beside him. Hayner smiled gently, the cute action making it hard not to. Roxas returned in suit, smiling back at him.

When the two returned, none of their friends said a word, merely sharing a secret grin. The small smiles on the boys’ faces and their still linked hands told the whole story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for SeasaltSunsets. Sorry it's a bit late ^^'
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
